A multi-dwelling unit, such as, for instance, a hotel room, can include a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system for maintaining the environment (e.g., temperature, humidity, etc.) of the unit at a comfortable level for the occupant(s) (e.g., guest(s)) of the unit. The HVAC system can include, for example, HVAC equipment (e.g., fan, hot and/or cold water valve, exhaust grill, air conditioner, fan coil, etc.) and a controller (e.g., thermostat) that controls the operation of the HVAC equipment.
Deterioration and/or failure of the HVAC system (e.g., of the equipment of the HVAC system) of a multi-dwelling unit can result in an uncomfortable environment of the occupant(s) of the unit. However, such deterioration and/or failure may be subtle and difficult for the controller of the HVAC system to detect and/or measure. For example, deterioration and/or failure of the fan and/or air conditioner of the HVAC system may cause the fan and/or air conditioner to operate at an unnaturally high noise level, but the controller may not detect this problem if the fan and/or air conditioner are still able to maintain the desired temperature in the unit. As an additional example, deterioration and/or failure may result in excessive operation of the fan coil unit of the HVAC system, which may cause the air in the unit to become unnaturally dry, but again the controller may not detect this problem if the desired temperature in the unit is still maintained. As a result, it may be difficult for the operator (e.g., management) of the multi-dwelling unit to know when maintenance should be performed on the HVAC system of the unit.